Valmas
by NightcatMau
Summary: When Val looses her family are the holidays even worth celebrating? They will be if the Dead Men have anything to say about it. Valton fluff. Don't freaking expect War and Peace.


/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Anton, Saracen, Thrasher, scapegrace, Clarabelle or Dex. Or Grumpy Cat. And if you don't like sweet, cheerful stories where everyone is ooc you can keep your yap shut. Some of us writers have no families or friends and schmaltzy stories are our gifts to ourselves. And the point of the holidays, is, I like to think, to put your own problems aside and be nice to your fellow creatures for once. So like I said, keep it zipped. Val is in her 20s, story is in her POV.

* * *

><p>I walked through the falling snow drinking in all the brightly lit shop windows decorated for the holidays. I love Christmas, I really do, but I have Skulduggery Pleasant for a partner. The one man on the planet who has good reasons to hate the holidays, I guess. A man passing by wished me a Merry Christmas and I smiled at him. I actually smiled at him and for a moment I wanted some time off as we wished one another happy holidays.<p>

A lot of people, after all, had it rougher than we did and still made a Merry Christmas, or a Happy Holiday or a Merry Whatever. I swore Skulduggery planned to have cases for the holidays and of course he wanted to meet at a coffee shop where his dismal attitude would be sure to destroy any holiday cheer the overworked staff tried to muster. I actually felt sorry for them.

"Happy Holidays?" I tried as I sat down in the booth across from him.

"Hello to you too, Valkyrie." Skulduggery returned. "And since it is the holidays I suppose I have to buy you some coffee?" He grumbled.

"Don't bother." I growled back, my own good mood vanishing and his façade looked startled. I realized too late he'd just been teasing.

"Uh, yes. Right. To the case then. Don't have coffee with a friend, or a cookie. See if I care." He said teasingly.

I tried to fight a smile and failed. "You're such a moron, you know that?" I asked fondly and he nodded.

"Regular or something holiday-themed?" He asked as he rose. I shrugged and he nodded again. "Right, something for the holidays. Right." He said as though touching it would somehow contaminate him with good cheer.

"You should be easier on him, Val. He is trying." A deep voice rumbled behind me. I turned to see Ghastly bundled up in one of his disguises. He gathered me in a hug as I stood to greet him, then ruffled my hair fondly as I sat back down.

"He's very trying." I agreed with a grin and he snorted in amusement.

"I mean it. You've been partners long enough that you've swapped personalities. He's the nice one now. Be gentle. Indulge him." I nodded wondering if I was dreaming. Skulduggery hated Christmas. He had a good reason to, I guessed, but he despised the holiday. Still, if he wanted to enjoy it for once I could be a little easier on him. Even if that year I had nothing to celebrate myself.

Skulduggery returned with my coffee in his hand and a slice of something that looked suspiciously like a holiday pie. He looked pleased with himself as he set the holiday-themed offerings in front of me. "The coffee was chocolate mint or mocha mint. I wasn't aware there was a difference. So I had them go half and half and add whipped cream and sprinkles." He said cheerfully.

I looked at him and smiled. "That sounds good actually. I can't remember the last time I've eaten." I admitted as I sipped the drink. Skulduggery nodded to himself as if he'd guessed as much, but said nothing. "I've just been in a bad mood lately, sorry." I said and he patted my hand.

"I understand, trust me, Valkyrie. I'm sorry we had to make your family forget you, but considering our line of work-" He trailed off with a helpless shrug.

"It's OK, really. I've been watching the Grumpy Cat Christmas special. She's awesome. She hates the holidays." I said with a grin.

"I can imagine." Skulduggery said dryly.

"Do we actually have a case?" I asked.

"Hmm? Skulduggery asked, his chin propped in his hands while he watched me eat. "What case? I said I wanted to meet you here, I never said anything about a case."

"You didn't, did you?" I said and turned slightly to see Ghastly, but he was studiously ignoring us. Now I was sure I was dreaming. Why would any of the Dead Men be out for the holidays? Ghastly didn't just happen to be there. And they all hated the holidays. Anton would have personally strangled anyone who brought garland into the Midnight Hotel. Probably_ with _the garland. At least he would have smiled while he did it.

I laughed. "I just realized we don't know a single person who likes the holidays." I said and Skulduggery tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Not entirely true. I'm sure Thrasher and Scapegrace enjoy them. They have a family now with Clarabelle. And some of us enjoy the holidays a little. As a matter of fact when you're finished we're going on a trip."

I was immediately suspicious. "What kind of a trip?" I asked as I drank the last of my coffee.

"A fun trip." Skulduggery assured me, nodding smartly and I smiled. I knew the Dead Men had to be involved somehow.

And when we left with Ghastly and reached the van I smiled at the man waiting for us. Anton Shudder smiled back and bundled me into a tight hug. "Happy Holidays, Valkyrie."

"Happy Holidays, Anton." I returned as I hugged him back and he smiled down at me fondly then got the door of the van for me. I felt a little weird. Like I was in the Twilight Zone. I guessed it was possible Anton would be happy on the holidays, but it just didn't_ seem _possible. None of this seemed real, so I decided I was dreaming and it was OK to enjoy myself.

Ghastly turned the heater up and as I snuggled into my seat Skulduggery tucked me into him. That was strange too, but I couldn't fight the sleepiness that overcame me. And when I awoke it was to a cold blast of wind hitting my face as the van door opened and Dexter Vex joined us.

"Hey, Val. Merry whatever it is PC to wish you." He said cheerfully.

"Happy Whatever." I said and he gave me a goofy, lopsided grin. Saracen was with him and once they were settled the van was even warmer. It felt good being with my friends and I hoped they hadn't gone out of their way for me. So, it was my first holiday on my own. I'd be OK, I guessed.

But I didn't have time to think about it as Ghastly flicked on the radio. A regular holiday song played, then a clip the DJ had lifted of Grumpy Cat singing her own version of Jingle Bells. I laughed and Dexter joined me. "Have you seen her movie?" He asked, leaning forward to reach the bench seat I was sharing with Skulduggery.

"Three times." I admitted. "I loved all the explosions and when she opened fire on the bad guys. I want a cat like her some day, she's awesome."

"There's a Christmas movie about a cat who shoots people?" Skulduggery asked doubtfully.

Anton actually laughed. "That's a movie I'd actually watch. A cat that shoots people."

"With a paint gun." I protested and Dexter giggled.

"Yeah, right in the tailfeathers. How much you want to bet some kid does that, Val, and gets in trouble for it?"

"You two really have high standards for holiday films." Skulduggery said dryly.

"Yep, and Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer. I like violent Christmas films." I said fondly.

"I knew there was something I liked about you, Valkyrie." Anton said and I smiled at him. He'd moved up and I knew very well my friends were all surrounding me and it really helped. We stopped at a rest area to stretch our legs and were joined there by Tanith who bundled me into the tightest hug yet.

"Hey, sis." She said warmly. "Couldn't let you have all the cute guys to yourself. Besides, there might be a special announcement from Ghastly pretty soon." She hinted and when I realized what she meant she and I both shrieked excitedly. Skulduggery looked over at us and shook his head.

We were both still giggling as we rejoined the men. "Having fun?" Anton asked warmly.

"Yeah, I am." I admitted as he smiled at me gently. He escorted me out to the van, and I was well aware the others were giving us space. I didn't think anything of it. Anton didn't socialize much that I was aware of, so they were most likely being nice. Still. He was being as attentive as they all were and it made me feel lucky to know such good men, even if Anton did like scaring people.

* * *

><p>Our destination turned out to be the Midnight Hotel where we'd all be guests for two weeks. It was, as always, bereft of any holiday cheer, but Anton was doing his best to make me feel welcome, assigning me to a room with Skulduggery that would give me easy access to the kitchen and common room. I looked at Skulduggery as we got settled in. "This was your idea, wasn't it? Thank you."<p>

He tilted his head in a smile. "Think nothing of it. We all get to escape the mayhem and chaos of the mortal holidays and just relax for once. I could get used to this, you know. We usually meet at Ghastly's shop when we can, but this is nicer, isn't it?" He asked and I nodded, it was nicer.

Anton was good at providing for his guests and he seemed relaxed for once as we went back out to the common room to find the others. I was silently grateful we were skipping the mortal ideas about the season. They had been OK in small doses, but trees and holiday cheer really meant family, didn't they? And I didn't have a family anymore.

I'd made a half-hearted attempt to decorate small tree at the mansion of course, but with only me and Echo Gordon to admire it, it had been more depressing than anything, even if it was a cute and cheerful little tree. There wouldn't be a family waiting around it for me on Christmas Day, there never would be. Thankfully Anton's idea of holiday cheer was not bothering much with his guests after we'd settled in with coffee or tea respectively.

I was staring into the fire, listening to the others talk and half asleep when Skulduggery nudged me. "You know what would make this perfect?" He asked.

"Me telling you how wonderful you are?" I grunted sleepily.

"Well, yes, that too. But what else?" He pressed.

I grunted sleepily. There was no one else I could think of having there. Erskine Ravel had taken off on a journey one day and last been seen heading into a tropical jungle. No one even knew if he was alive, but apparently he did that sort of thing all the time. At least according to Corrival, who was a fairly good Grand Mage. Then it dawned on me that Corrival wasn't there. "Corrival would be a nice touch, he's grouchier than Grumpy Cat." I said and Skulduggery tsked.

"You and that cat. Yes, that would be nice too. But I was thinking more along the lines of you figuring out what everyone else already has."

I blinked open my eyes to look at him and thought a moment. "You've got to be kidding." I said and he tilted his head in a slight smile. "But, he's-" I trailed off lamely.

"The scary one? The quiet one? The one nobody seems to care about or miss? Yes, he's all that, Valkyrie. Anton's so good at looking self-reliant and scaring people that it has never dawned on anyone that even he needs somebody. He is a man, not a machine and you'd do well to remember that." Skulduggery said kindly.

I looked away, embarrassed. I didn't want to date Anton. Anton was, well, Anton. Anton liked scaring people. And he was more sarcastic than Skulduggery when he set his mind to it. I didn't even think he liked me. But Skulduggery elbowed me again and I punched him in the arm. "Lovely to see you two getting along so well." Anton said in that soft voice of his from behind us.

"He had it coming." I said as I turned to face him and his lips twitched in a smile.

"I'm sure he did. Would you be so kind as to help me with something, Valkyrie?" Anton asked and I nodded. He looked at me as we left the common room. "I know everything that goes on in this hotel. I hope Skulduggery didn't frighten you too badly."

I didn't know what to say to that so I just shook my head no. Anton led the way outside. I looked at him puzzled, and he jangled Ghastly's keys at me. "Picking up supplies in town before we move on. I would appreciate the help if you don't mind."

"I'd love to go, Anton." I said, smiling faintly at him. And I was happy to go, as a friend. Anton had never really scared me, not in the way Mr. Bliss ever did, but I think we both knew I could never love him either. Anton for his part acted like he wasn't even aware he was supposed to be interested in me. He grunted in annoyance as we entered the nearest town.

"Will you look at all these lights, Valkyrie? And the decorations? Once a year mortals go completely insane, don't they?"

"It's a season of hope." I offered and he glanced over at me.

"There is no such thing."

"That's depressing." I said and he shrugged as he pulled up to a store.

"It's the truth." He said, then his expression softened as we got out and stood in front of the store.. "Sorry. I've lived on my own for so long I can't even remember why people like being together."

"That's even more depressing." I said, then hugged him tightly. He gasped in surprise but returned the gesture. "I thought you weren't much of a hugger."

"Would you hug a man who hasn't bathed in weeks on a mission? Utterly revolting." He said as we parted and I laughed. Anton wasn't funny in the same way Skulduggery was, but I knew he was doing his best to cheer me up. "It's all right, you know" He said. "I know you're not interested. And somehow I don't mind." He smiled faintly then escorted me inside.

We got what we needed, Anton stopping to stare at the bakery. He sighed wistfully. "I vaguely recall my mother baking, my family being together." His voice was soft and I knew as good as the memories were they had to hurt too. He glanced at me. "Sorry, ancient history."

"No, you should remember your family, Anton. It obviously made you happy to remember. And we don't have to call them Christmas cookies. They can be anti-holiday cookies if you like." I said and he laughed.

"Next you'll be putting up the Festivus pole and airing our grievances. I ought to start doing that with my guests." He said and we grabbed several boxes and added them to our cart. We checked out and drove back, Anton looking thoughtful and relaxed.

I helped him carry the groceries in then went back to the common room. I knew everyone had been hoping for some sort of sappy holiday movie miracle, but I didn't have one to give them. There wasn't going to be any romance between us. And everyone wanting it to happen wouldn't change that. Skulduggery titled his head at me as I rejoined him on the sofa. "I hope you didn't blow it. He loves you, Valkyrie."

"Skulduggery!" I hissed. "Look, he knows I'm not interested."

"Does he now?" Ghastly rumbled as he joined us. "He wouldn't be my first choice for anyone, Val. But it's rather obvious how he feels. He actually smiles at you. He took you shopping. He can't stand being close to people so far as any of us know. But if that's the way you honestly feel, so be it." He shrugged and I looked away.

I needed some alone time to think. This was going from a strange dream to a nightmare. It wasn't that Anton was repulsive or anything. He was, well, he was so old for one. I didn't even know how old. And I liked cute, hot young guys. He was neither cute nor hot. He was handsome in a dark sort of way, with sharp features and hard, grey eyes that rarely softened. He reminded me of a griffon for some reason. Noble, but totally willing to pull anyone who dared approached to shreds.

I got up with a sigh and was wandering back to our room when I bumped into Anton. "Are you all right?" He asked, I blushed slightly and nodded. "They're all playing matchmaker, aren't they?" He asked with a sigh. I nodded. "I can make them stop." He offered and from the glint in his eye I knew he'd enjoy it.

I laughed, not able to help it. "As funny as that would be to watch, they are our friends." I said and he smiled gently at me.

"As you wish. I was coming for you. I could use some assistance putting things out for our guests. You're hereby hired since you're the only one I actually like." He smiled again and I felt my heart flutter slightly.

We put plates of cookies together and got eggnog out. "This isn't something you normally do, is it?" I asked and he nodded.

"I don't see the use, Valkyrie. It's just me. I put out things for the guests, but for myself I'd just as soon not bother."

"Well I want you to, from now on. At least feed yourself Christmas dinner." I said, surprised I'd said it. Anton looked at me.

"Very well, for you I will. How about venison?" He asked, his lips twitching again.

"Anton!" I scolded and he laughed. We were both laughing when we walked out to rejoin the others, both of us laden with trays. Tanith flashed me a thumbs up that I ignored and Skulduggery pointedly made room for both of us. Anton sat down beside me, clearly relieved to be done at last.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into his seat. "Tell me about this Grumpy Cat. She sounds charming." He murmured, so I did, playing up the action in the film. When I finished he sighed wistfully. "It would be nice if things like that actually happened. If people could love other people who were different from them. She sounds like my kind of cat, and I don't even like cats." He drifted off to sleep and I felt my heart soften.

It wasn't a big, romantic moment, but it was sweet. He loved me, I knew that. And maybe he wasn't some hot young guy, but he was a good man. He'd opened the hotel at a time of year that was painful to him, and he was treating us as guests who deserved a holiday when it had to be killing him inside. He had no reason to celebrate. He hadn't even gotten the girl he wanted.

I felt a slight shove from Skulduggery and before I could balance I landed against Anton. He sleepily wrapped and arm around me and I tried to ignore the happy murmurs from our friends. I also tried to fight off my own sleepiness, but Anton was warm and comforting and with everything that had happened lately I found myself sinking into his warmth and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I awoke later it was just the two of us. The fire had burned low and someone had covered us with a blanket. I blushed and sat up, Anton unlooping his arm from me. "Sorry." I mumbled.<p>

"Don't be. You were nice and warm, so was I. It was nice getting to hold you, I'll admit that. And it was sweet of you to go out with me earlier tonight. But there is nothing there, is there? Go get some rest, Valkyrie. I'll see you in the morning."

Anton got up and stretched his tall frame then took my hand and helped me up. "Good night." He murmured. I thought he was going to kiss me but he just smiled at me gently and walked from the common room. I followed to go to my room, knowing Skulduggery would have told me to take the initiative and kiss Anton.

I shivered at the thought. I had wanted him to kiss me, I really had, but I wasn't brave enough to kiss him first. I was hesitating by the front desk, not really able to move when he spoke. "Valkyrie." There was something in his voice that made me turn. Anton smiled at me as he always did, then leaned in and kissed me softly.

The kiss was incredibly sweet and I closed my eyes, returning the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands found my waist. Anton was pulling away all too soon, and he gazed down at me in silent adoration and thanks. "Merry Christmas." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas." I said, letting him cuddle me into his chest as I closed my eyes and drank in the heady scent of his cologne and aftershave mixed with the good wool of his suit. And maybe it would be a Merry Christmas after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Finis.<strong>


End file.
